No place like London
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Sweeney's comments durint no place like london please read and review


**No place like London**

[Anthony]

I have sailed the world,

**I'd hope so you're a sailor!**

Beheld its wonders

**Some places not all**

From the Dardanelles,

**How is that a wonder? It's sort of stupid**

To the mountains of Peru,

**What you left Peru for London? Foolishness**

But there's no place like London!

**Ya where no one cares about the innocent**

[Sweeney Todd]

No, there's no place like London...

**Why must I lie I hate London but I hate Austrailia more**

[Anthony]

(Spoken)

Mr. Todd?

**I better get used to my new name. Almost ignored the lad**

[Sweeney Todd]

(Sung)

You are young...

**Obviously you left Peru for here and you saved a random man!**

Life has been kind to you...

**Except for the girlish singing and the hair. It's almost as long as Lucy's last time I saw 'er**

You will learn.

**Maybe I doubt it though**

There's a hole in the world like a great black pit

**Which must be why it is always so sad and depressing here**

And the vermin of the world inhabit it

**I could name a few. Maybe like Turpin for sending me away, oh well I will come home to Lucy and Johanna**

And its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit

**Yep evil crawls this city**

And it goes by the name of London...

**If I were him I would turn around and swim back to Peru**

At the top of the hole sit the privileged few

**Like judges, police, and royal families**

Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo

**This would be the barbers, bakers, and the innocent**

Turning beauty to filth and greed...

**Obviously that is true for this city.**

I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,

**Sort of on a jail ship. Wasn't that fun.**

For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru

**Run away boy! Run straight back to Peru now!**

But there's no place like London!

**He should be scared to death now!**

[Anthony]

(Spoken)

Is everything alright Mr. Todd?

**No not at all. I want to go home**

[Sweeney Todd]

(Spoken)

I beg your indulgence, Antony,

**I really do actually.**

But my mind is far from easy.

**Its actually running in circles**

And these very streets are

Filled with shadows,

**Evil shadows. Also evil memories**

Every last one of 'em.

**He should be freaked out by now**

[Anthony]

(Spoken)

Shadows?

**Ghost you idiot! Is this how stupid people at Peru are?**

[Sweeney Todd]

(Sung)

There was a barber and his wife

**Poor Lucy raising Johanna all alone with Mrs. Lovett and Albert. I hated Albert**

And she was beautiful...

**Very very beautiful**

A foolish barber and his wife.

**I feel so bad for her but she has some help**

She was his reason for his life...

**I dream about you every night**

And she was beautiful,

**So, so beautiful**

And she was virtuous.

**Very**

And he was naive.

**I thought everyone liked me. What did I do?**

There was another man who saw

That she was beautiful...

**I hate him!**

A pious vulture of the law

**Very evil man he is**

Who, with a gesture of his claw,

Removed the barber from his plate!

**As in sent me to jail with a huge grin on his sorry face**

Then there was nothing but to wait!

**So alone my Lucy probably felt**

And she would fall!

**Sadly my poor wife**

So soft!

**So very soft and she smelled wonderful**

So young!

**That was 15 years ago I feel like I completely changed since then**

So lost

And oh, so beautiful!

**I think I should stop going on about her beauty**

[Anthony]

(Spoken)

Oh!

The lady, sir, did she, succumb?

**I don't actually know **

[Sweeney Todd]

(Sung)

Ah, that was many years ago...

I doubt if anyone would know.

**The truth right there**

(Spoken)

I'd like to thank you, Anthony.

If you hadn't spotted me,

I'd be lost in the ocean still.

**Which would be bad. I would freeze to death**

[Anthony]

(Spoken)

Will I see you again?

**Depends**

[Sweeney Todd]

(Spoken)

You may find me,

If you like,

Around Fleet Street.

I wouldn't wander...

**I should have gave him a fake location oh well he might be a great help.**

[Anthony]

Till then, my friend.

**Ha ha I'm not your friend yet. I also don't shake hands anymore.**


End file.
